


Rosario plus Marjorine

by MorenoX25



Series: Rosario + South Park [2]
Category: Rosario + Vampire, South Park
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Crossdressing, Dark Comedy, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorenoX25/pseuds/MorenoX25
Summary: 'Marjorine' Stotch, after her high school applications were rejected becuse of her 'condition', is offered the opportunuty to go to a school where she could start anew. The catch? It is a school for monsters. Rated M for Language.





	1. Point of Departure and First Day

"Wow, this place sure is scary" A young blond girl said to herself as she walked down the road towards what would be her school for the next few years.

"Then again, I remember being in situations way scarier." And most of them all were when she was a 4th grader on South Park elementary and went by the name of 'Butters'.

"A school for Monsters..." Can't be worse than the time she took that scary road through the lost forest after her mom tried to drown her for catching Dad having gay sex or when an Alien ship crashed upon the town and everyone was becoming Nazi Zombies.

She really had a fucked up life in South Park.

Still most of his…I mean…her life was spent there with his friends, so she still felt sad for leaving the place behind, even if most of her previous friends couldn't accept her for what she was today. A girl named Marjorine.

'If they could accept me, I wouldn't be here in the first place.' Marjorine thought gloomily as she remembered how it all went down.

* * *

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Why?_

_Why did life have to be so hard?_

_Oh that's right! It's because she was a he. And not any he, but Leopold Stotch. The one boy that everything always had to go wrong for him._

_Marjorine was sitting at a bench under the tree at the town's Kids Park. Behind her was the pirate ship playground where kindergartners played 'pirates' every chance they got without a care in the world._

_"Lucky them."_

_"Feeling miserable?" a voice came from behind, snapping Marjorine back from her thoughts. It was Damien Thorn, Son of Satan and the Antichrist. Also an ex-classmate from school._

_"What do you want?" Any other day, Marjorine would've tried to act cordial in order to not provoke the wrath of the hell spawn, but today she didn't care what possible horrors he could unleash onto her._

_"Curious, as to what caused you to be miserable instead of my own actions." He said nonchalantly as he sat beside her._

_"If you want to know…it's because they rejected my high school application."And before Damien could even ask, she continued, "Not because of my grades, but because of my 'condition'."_

_"…"_

_"So much for the Museum of Tolerance outside of town." She couldn't help but add with bitterness creeping into her voice._

_Oh, but the museum teaches to be tolerant to all races and to people of homosexual orientation, but not people like her. No, people like her were freaks or were suffering from a 'mental condition'._

_Fuck that place._

_Then silence settled over the girl and the boy, and none of them seemed really eager to change that. That is until Damien broke the silence after 5 minutes of it. "You know… I know of a place where they might accept you."_

_"Where?" She had tried all schools on the surrounding county, but all of them gave bullshit excuses for their denial in order to not look bad or bigoted._

_"It's a school overseas, called Youkai Academy!"_

_Youkai Academy? That really sounded foreign._

_"What's the catch?"The girl inquired. She knew who Damien was, and everything he offered always had a catch. You know, since he was the son of Satan and all that._

_"Do you want my immortal soul in exchange?" she asked seriously. Even since she was a child, her parents always instilled the fear of God unto her. Sure, according to Father Maxi, being what she was wasn't exactly viewed well by the church. But Marjorine liked to believe God would still accept her, no matter what._

_"Ha! Why would I want that? Almost everyone is guaranteed to go to hell, so rest assure your soul is worthless to me" Damien mocked but with no clear emotion on his face. As if it was an irrefutable fact that wasn't even worth mentioning._

_"Then what?" Marjorine asked, feeling kind of insulted that Damien didn't find any worth on owning her soul._

_"It's a school for monsters. Werewolves, Zombies, Vampires…" Damien explained so casually almost like he was talking about the weather. "This school teaches these monsters the value of co-existence with humans so they can move on and live normal lives within human society."_

_Any other person in any other town would have call bullshit on such claim. But this was South Park who weren't unfamiliar with stuff like, Satan, The antichrist, Santa Clause, Mr. Hankey the talking turd, Jesus Christ and the Super Best Friends, Aliens, Zombies, underwear gnomes and Mecha Barbara Streisand among others._

_Also Crab people._

_Honest to God Crab people._

_"Do they accept humans?" She asked intrigued._

_"Well…no." The dark boy said, "But you can pretend to be a monster, just like you are doing right now pretending to be something you are not."_

_"I'm not PRETENDING!" Marjorine yelled; something that she almost never did, despite all the misfortune she had endured in her life._

_Her sudden yell didn't go unnoticed by the park's visitors. Children around just turned and stared in genuine curiosity. While the few adults that were present began murmuring between themselves._

_"Isn't that…?_

_"Yes, he is."_

_"His mother must be ashamed!"_

_"I heard the father walked away after they found out."_

_"I don't blame him"_

_The murmurs and the stared continued among some of the adults while others went for their children and took them away telling their kids to never, ever associate themselves with HIM._

_Damien sat there, saying absolutely nothing as he watched the girl besides him tremble at the adult's words as if every one of them were causing physical pain. For a moment he wondered if she was going to yell at them or simply bolt out and escape the situation. Instead, she just sat there while tears threaten to fall._

_"So are you interested?" Damien asked not really caring about the mood of the situation._

_Marjorine sniffed and whipped her eyes with the back of her hands as she considered her options._

_It was either stay here, were no school would take him because of what she was and spent her life as a drop out searching for a school who accepted her, which could take some time. Or go with Damien's suggestion an assist to a school for LITERAL monsters, a place that where no one know who she was or what she was. Where she could start anew and live her life without the prejudice of the townsfolk._

_"Damien, about the paperwork…" left the sentence hanging, which Damien quickly picked it up._

_"Heh, all I have to do is write a few lies here and there and you will be completely set." Marjorine wasn't exactly in favor of lying like that, but desperate situation needs desperate measures._

_"Wait! You also said it was overseas, which country is it located?"_

_"Japan."_

_"Japan! I don't know how to speak Japa…"Marjorine began but was interrupted by a chop on her barely noticeable Adam's apple, which sent her on a coughing fit._

_"Now you do." Damien said indifferently. "Now let me fill you in about a few more things."_

* * *

_"I can't believe you are considering this." Wendy Testaburger said with a small sad sigh. "Are you really sure about this?"_

_"Damien's offer was very tempting."_

_Wendy sent her a worried look._

_Wendy Testaburger was one of the few remaining friends she had left after she became Marjornie. Despite not being close friends to begin with, Wendy was the first to accept the new her and welcome her with open arms and unconditional support._

_And thanks to Wendy's support Marjorine got the acceptance of Bebe, Wendy's best friend, who despite being a little two-faced and a bitch most of the time, she was a really good friend._

_And with both Wendy and Bebe on her side, more girls began accepting her, while others just tolerated her presence and didn't speak ill of her…at least not on her face._

_But his friends…the guys. They all reacted differently and not all had been positive._

_Guys like Token and Tweek didn't say much. Token shared his opinion in a very calm manner and told the new her that he didn't feel comfortable hanging out with her; while Tweek, being the nervous wreck that he was, shouted that it was all too complicated and that he didn't know what to think or do._

_For the peace of mind of both of them, Marjorine accepted their reactions and tried to steer clear of them whenever they happen to be on the same room as her. Still, their rejection still hurt._

_Stan and Kyle had similar reactions. For days they would avoid her like she had the plague and whenever she would enter the room they would leave or stay as far away as possible. During that that time, she felt horrible since they were among the ones she considered to be closest to._

_But after a whole week, Kyle finally stepped forward and talked to her. He said that the news were shocking to him but after he had some time to think, he came to grips with the change and asked for forgiveness for acting the way he did._

_Stan said something similar, but she could tell right away he only did it because of Kyle and Wendy, since he would still avoid gazing at her or talked to her if she wasn't talking with Wendy or Kyle. As much as she disliked that, she could tell that he was putting some effort trying to accept her._

_Even so, the worst came from Eric Cartman._

_But the less she could think about Cartman the better. However, Cartman's treatment of her toned down after Wendy went and beat him up like she had done back on 4th grade when Cartman made fun nonstop of breast cancer. And it was just as bloody as that time too._

_Man, nobody messes with Wendy._

_"And how Damien knew about this school?" Wendy was worried, and who wouldn't after accepting an offer made by the anti-Christ himself. "Can you really trust in what he said?"_

_"Well, Damien said that I was doing him a favor." Wendy gave her a curious look but before she could voice it, Marjorine explained. "His dad wanted to send him there against his will, but Damien bet his Dad that if he could find someone else to take his place at that school, he could stay in South Park."_

_"And after he confessed that, you still want to go?" Wendy almost yelled exalted. Didn't Marjorine thought about the possibility of this been an elaborated set-up?_

_"I had no other options." The blond commented sadly "No school here is willing to take me."_

_Seeing the sad and rejected look on her friend's face Wendy went ahead and enveloped the sad girl in a warm hug._

_"Oh, Marjorine!"_

_Honestly Wendy couldn't even comprehend her friend's feelings. She could try to sympathize or relate to them but she would always come short. The hardships and pain in Marjorine life were beyond anyone's comprehension. At least in all of South Park._

_All Wendy could do was to offer her help whenever she could, and in her mind she always thought it wasn't enough. And that always made her cry._

_And so, the two girls stay like that for a few minutes until the tears stopped dropping._

* * *

_Marjorine was inside her room looking at the mirror watching herself dressed with the school uniform the academy dictated, and of course it was the girl's uniform. Currently she was waiting before going to the bus stop where, according to Damien, a 'magic' bus was going to pick her up._

_Only in a place like South Park that statement didn't sound all that crazy._

_Marjorine didn't carry anything other than her new briefcase, something that all High-Schoolers in Japan used for school, since all her stuff was 'transported' for her to her new school days before._

_'Having magical powers sure come in handy.'_

_Looking at the clock over her nightstand, it showed that it was almost time for her to go. With a last look at the mirror, Marjorine stepped out of her room and walked down the steps to the living room._

_"Bu…Butters?" Her mom called out._

_It's been some time now since the change, but Linda Stotch still called her by that name and used male pronouns, but Marjorine could handle that._

_At very least Mom stayed. Unlike her Dad, who after he couldn't kick her out of the house, he stormed away leaving the both of them behind._

_"Butters, are you sure you still want to go?" She asked worriedly._

_Marjorine knew that any other time mom would've been ecstatic about the idea of her child going to a private academy oversees which guaranteed not having to see her child for long periods of time while it'll still get a proper education._

_But know, mom didn't have dad by her side. And Marjorine suspected mom didn't and to be left alone._

_"I'm very sure." Marjorine tried to sound as convinced as possible not only for her but for mom as well. If she was out of the picture, Mom could try to get some semblance of her old life back and be happy again. She only wished the best for her mom._

_And maybe, just maybe, mom would come to accept her and call her by her new name._

_"I'm just worried about you."_

_"I know mom." Thank goodness, she didn't tell her that the school was in fact a school for monsters or mom would've freak out._

_"I'm going to miss you so much, Butters."_

_"I'm going to miss you too."_

_Despite all her faults and misses as a mother or as a decent person, Linda Stotch was still her mother and nothing would ever change that._

_With small steps Marjorine walked up to her mother and gave her a hug, which her mother returned alongside a small kiss on the cheek. She could tell the whole thing felt awkward for Mom, but she was still trying her best. And that's all she could ask for._

* * *

_Cold._

_It was cold day._

_Sure, the snow almost never went away in South Park, and the residents were all accostumed to it. But today, the day felt colder._

_"Another small remainder of what I'll leave behind." Marjorine said to herself as she waited for this 'magic bus' to arrive and pick her up at the same bus stop where she took the bus for South Park Elementary._

_"So, you are really leaving." From her side came a voice she immediately recognized despite not hearing it as frequently anymore._

_"K..Kenny!" she said surprised, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I wonder that myself."_

_Kenneth 'Kenny' McCormick was once a fellow classmate and friend ever since preschool. But a few years ago after a tragic accident, made Kenny into a loner who ran away from home and left school for good._

_"So you finally had it with this Shit-hole of a town, eh Butters? Kenny asked in a well-mannered manner that clashed with his current dirty and poor appearance._

_"It..it's not like that." Marjorine answered unceasingly. She had not seen Kenny for a long time; she had still gone by Butters when he left. "A..A..And my name is Marjorine now."_

_"Huh? Like when we faked your death and dressed you up like a girl? Who would've known you like it so much?" he finished with a small laugh. Not one filled with sarcasm or mockery but the kind that friends gave to each other when they reminisced on the past._

_"I… I…" She didn't know how to respond to that and looked down at the snow beneath her. Sure the aftermath of that little stun, were very confusing and horrifying days of being trapped and chained on the basement, but she never regretted crashing that Slumber party._

_Then she felt a hand under her chin which, in a gentle manner, lifted up her gaze towards Kenny's own._

_"You know, if I didn't know better I would totally hit on you." He confessed with a phantom of a smile. "What do you think?"_

_"Wh-what?" Marjorine cheeks turned completely red at the sudden confession. It wasn't like she liked boys now that she was a girl. In fact she was still sorting out her own feelings on who she was and what she wanted to be._

_"I…don't know. I don't think I like boys all that m..much. I still think I l..l..like girls." When she was younger he had a small crush on Wendy and she would be lying if she say had completely forgotten about it._

_Kenny raised an eyebrow in slight confusion before he finally said, "Are you pulling a Garrison?"_

_Of course, he was referring to Mr. Garrison, their 3rd and 4th grade teacher, who became gay, then a woman, then a lesbian, and finally a man again._

_"No!" Marjorine answered further embarrassed. She wasn't like Mr. Garrison, she wasn't sure if she would ever have the courage to underway surgery like her teacher did. "Please do not say embarrassing things like that."_

_For his part, Kenny just laughed. "Sorry, it just that now that I see you up close you look really cute, especially when embarrassed." As an answer for his comment, Marjorine become even redder._

_"Stop it!"_

_"Heh, heh! Sorry!" he apologized sincerely. "I guess, I'm not the fairest maiden in the land Zaron anymore!" He finished with a very infectious laugh and Marjorine couldn't help but join in._

_Those days when they all played with the Stick of Truth were really some of the most fun and exciting things that ever happen to the town. Especially after the new kid joined in._

_"Those were fun days."_

_"Yeah."_

_After that, an unfamiliar bus was finally seen on the horizon coming towards them._

_"That's my bus." Marjorine pointed out sad that the moment was cut short. She hadn't seen Kenny in such a long time, she had forgotten what was like to have him around, specially as a friend._

_"I know." Kenny said feeling almost the same as her. "I guess this is the goodbye."_

_"I can still come back for winter and summer breaks. We can see each other then." Yes, she was looking forward to meet his friend Kenny again, even more now that he has accepted the new her._

_"No." Kenny answered with a stone cold face that made Marjorine frown._

_"This place is nothing but a hellhole that sucks you in and never let go. You have the chance to go away and start your life anew someplace else. So please do not bother yourself with this fucking mountain town."_

_"Sorry Kenny. I can't do that."_

_"You have to. Not for you but for all the poor souls that are trapped in this place forever."_

_This wasn't a scheme to kick her out of town for good, she could tell that much. Kenny was acting like if helping her out of this place would grant him some kind of release for himself._

_"No, as long as there is someone important for me in here, I will always return here." Marjorine stated with conviction in her voice. "That includes you Kenny. You are important to me." Though she had forgotten for a while, she stood by her words._

_Kenny look at her with a sad smile. "You know, you are too kind for your own good."_

_"I've been told."_

_After that, that's when the bus finally arrived and opened its door._

_"Bus for Youkai Academy! Please watch your step!" said a rather creepy looking bus driver. Even so, he was only the second most creepy bus driver Marjorine had ever seen. Ms. Crabfree will always be the creepiest no matter what._

_"Here I go, I guess." Marjorine said with a heavy sigh._

_"Then I guess this isn't a good bye but a see you later." Kenny called out as she boarded the bus._

_"Yes." She replied with a smile. "See you later, Kenny."_

_"See you later, Marjorine."_

* * *

After the trail down to memory lane finished, Marjorine noticed that she had finally arrived to the school building, which reminded her of several horror mansions she'd seen on the movies before, or Clyde's castle of evil when they were all younger.

The next thing she noticed was that she was surrounded by several other normal looking students. All wearing the same school uniform; green jacket with brownish pants or in her case skirt, which she constantly fiddled its edge. ' _I wonder if I could get permission to wear pants instead_.'

Around her, Marjorine could overhear several conversations, mostly focusing on their expectations for the semester and which freshman was the hottest or cutest. You know, normal everyday high school chats.

' _Still, no matter what they look like, they are still monsters_.' Marjorine remembered Damien's warnings and advice of how to blend in and to not bring attention to herself. But also he recommended to be prepared for the worst case scenario, which meant defending herself from any monster attack.

'Good thing, I brought some stuff here with me.' A special, and kind of nostalgic, last resort if she was ever in a pickle.

After a few minutes of wandering around, Marjorine finally arrived to table with the sign of 'information' on it, where they gave the keys to her dorm and her class schedule. "There are still 20 minutes before the entrance ceremony begins." The woman running the desk informed her. "Attendance is obligatory, so settle in as fast as you can."

After thanking her, Marjorine decided to go and check on her new room before the entrance ceremony started. It was a strange new feeling for her, her own room at school was not something she ever thought she would experience, at least not until college, if she was able to even get into one.

The dorms didn't look all that different from what you would expect from a human standpoint, the only difference was the decay look it had on the outside. "Hope it looks better on the inside."

As she was about to enter, a strange voice sounded behind her. "Well, well, well. Look at what we got here." Marjorine turned towards the voice and found a very large and intimidating guy giving her a look she didn't like one bit. "What's your name, girl?"

"M.M..Marjorine." She stuttered. She knew that look he was giving her. It was the same as wild animal eyeing a wounded prey, or when a member of NAMBLA thought he was finally gonna score. Both examples she was very familiar with.

"Marjorine? What a strange name" The guy wondered out loud"…doesn't matter, do you want to have some fun with me?" He offered as he stalked forward, making Marjorine step back little by little.

"No, I'm having fun by myself." She said lamely, but it wasn't like she had a witty retort at the moment. As she backed away, she was contemplating whenever or not to whip out THAT to get out of this.

Suddenly a new voice interrupted the whole thing.

"Hey you!" called out the new voice.

Both Marjorine and the guy turned towards the voice and found out it belonged to a very attractive blue haired girl with a MASSIVE chest to go around, something that made Marjorine self-conscious about her own flat man chest.

"Why are you wasting your time with such a plain girl when you can focus on me?" The newcomer girl said and with good measure added a slight wink that could almost hypnotize. Which it kinda did, since the guy just turned his back away from Marjorine and focused his attention on the blue head alone.

"Yes, whatever you say" he said as if he was in a trance.

"Yes, success! Let's see how many I can gather this day alone!" The big chested girl announced as she walked away with the guy following close behind. Leaving Marjorine confused as to what just happened.

* * *

After the obligatory entrance ceremony ended Marjorine was already over her would-be-assault. It wasn't like sexual molestation was something she hadn't experienced before. Most of the cases when that happened was when he was still a 9 year old boy.

No, instead she was wondering about the blue haired girl that helped her. Did she help her because she saw her in trouble? Or was it a mere coincidence? And what did she meant by how many she could gather?

Anyways, she put those thoughts aside and focused on finding out where her classroom was going to be. "1-2, 1-2, 1-2…Ah! There it is!"

There were already many students inside but only one caught Marjorine's attention.

" _Ah! It's her!_ " She almost exclaimed out loud.

It was the blue haired girl, the same one who helped her before the entrance ceremony. She was sitting on her desk with a clear frown on her face. ' _I wonder what happened to get her mad._ '

Silently Marjorine took the seat next to her. The blond tried to not to stare at the girls beside her, but she founded difficult. She was curious and wanted to ask her about what happened. 'But _should I say something? I don't want to make her mad_.'

"Can I help you? Or are you gonna keep staring me?" The blue haired girl asked with annoyance clearly in her voice and demeanor.

"S..Sorry! I..I didn't mean to..It's just…I…well…" The poor blond mumbled not expecting to be confronted like that.

"You're that girl from earlier, right?" The blue head pointed out.

"Yes… I..I just wanted to thank you for your help!"She finally blurted out "Ah! Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Marjorine. Marjorine Stotch!"

The other girl just looked at her not really interested, but as social manners dictated, she introduced herself too. "I'm Kurono Kurumu. And I didn't do anything to help you, I did it for myself" she added cryptically.

But before Marjorine could even ask about what she meant, the door slid open and their teacher entered the classroom. It was a plain looking man with no distinguishable features other than his well-combed red hair.

"Hello, and welcome to Youkai Academy, I'm your homeroom teacher Umino Kani." The teacher said with a voice that indicated he wanted to be any other place but there. Silently he scanned the room to look at all his students, but when his gaze fell upon Marjorine, he stared for at least two seconds longer than necessary.

What followed was the usual introductory speech all teachers gave every new semester. Explaining the purpose of the school and the rules that everyone had to follow, like remaining in human form at all times and never revealed what kind of monsters they were. And of course during the speech a student had to ask about humans and the teacher explained that any human found in campus was to be 'dealt with'.

' _Oh hamburgers_!' Marjorine 'cursed'. Damien wasn't kidding when he said they didn't accept humans here, and that if anyone ever found it, she was surely dead. Which was kind of strange since this whole school was about peaceful co-existence.

After a few more explanations and questions answered, the teacher let them all leave informing them that classes were over for the day and that they will start tomorrow morning. After the teacher finished, all the students sat up and began leaving the classroom. Among them, Kurumu was one of the firsts to do so. And not so far behind her was Marjorine.

It didn't take long for Kurumu to stop and confront Marjorine once again. "Ok, why are you following me?" And once again the blond was at lost for an answer. "What do you want?" The bluenette asked almost daringly.

"I..I just…" Marjornie began," I saw you frowning most of the time back on class. And I… I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Why would you care?" Kurumu asked eyeing the girl for some kind of suspicious act. "I don't even know you!"

"Well…I was thinking …since you helped me….maybe…I could…help you…?" The blond girl finally confessed with lots of difficulty. She looked really nervous, which didn't help her case at all.

"You? Help me?" Kurumu asked in an incredulous manner. At mere glance she could tell the blond was small fry, probably a very low class monster with next to none special qualities if her external appearance was any indication.

"Yes and maybe… we could be…friends?"

' _Friends? Ha!_ ' Kurumu thought.

The mere idea of them being friends was laughable. Besides, she didn't have time to waste for 'friends'. She had a mission and nothing would stay in her way to accomplish it.

' _Then again_ …' She had been hearing some rumors around campus about a girl that could probably, could pose a small obstacle in the completion of her plan. She wasn't really worried, since she was the hottest and most desirable girl in school, but with the remote chance something could hypothetically happened, having a sidekick or a minion who wasn't one of his mindless slaves wasn't a bad idea after all.

Eying the blond girl in front of her more carefully, she reaffirmed her previous idea that she was nothing more than small fry. ' _Cute face, but look at her body_ ' She probably had body insecurities and wanted to leech off of someone as good looking as her to feed of the scraps she leaves behind.

Kurumu didn't have a problem with that as long as the blond girl knew her place, and did everything she told her to do.

"So you say you want to be 'friends', correct?" Once she got a nod in response, she continued. "Very well! If you want to be 'friends' you have to help me accomplish my mission!"

"Mission? What kind of mission?" Marjorine asked a little worried. She just hoped Kurumu didn't ask her to help her in some kind of scheme that involved dangerous stuff, just like with Eric when she was younger.

"My mission to turn every male in Youkai Academy into my slaves!" Kurumu announced proudly.

' _Oh hamburgers!_ ' Slaves? This sounded just like one of Eric's plans. And incident with a Mel Gibson movie about Jesus came to mind.

"Um…why? Why do you want to make every boy at school your slave?" She was really worried not only because of the possible consequences such plans would entail, she was afraid she would end up as one too.

"Because that's what succubae do!" Kurumu explain not really caring she just broke one of the most important rules at this school. "So, are you gonna help or not?"

"Erm…"Marjorine was at loss here. She didn't expect for things to go so bad this quickly. I mean, turning people into slaves? That wasn't nice. But yet again, it wasn't as if she hadn't being involved with crazier plans. Hijacking a NASCAR and taking a Chinese restaurant hostage with semi-automatic weapons came to mind.

Still, this was a very mean plan.

On the other hand, if she agrees to help Kurumu, maybe she could study the method she would use to turn boys into slaves and find a way to protect herself from becoming one of them. Being on her side would protect her more than not being on it.

" ! Whatever you say!" Marjorine finally agreed. Fearing what she got herself into this time.

"Perfect! Now I got you your first mission!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I love to mention past South Park moments, but not all of them happened. For example, The 'Pandemic' episodes with the giant hamsters, guinea pigs, whatever...though I love them, they never actually happened in the canon of this story.
> 
> I don't remember how the classes worked in R+V but I'm going to assume that Kurumu doesn't have classes with Moka or Tsukune.
> 
> Also, that Homeroom teacher I created is an OC, and his name is a pun. Try to figure out what his deal is.


	2. Routine

Marjorine sighed as she walked out of her room.

It was Monday and once again she couldn't enjoy her weekend. Instead of relaxing, Marjorine had to spend it doing her homework and doing some extra studying about monsters on the side.

You see…

It has been already two weeks since Marjorine's arrival to Youkai Academy. And she was glad to say that it hadn't been as bad as one would've suspected, being surrounded by monsters that would kill her if they ever find out the truth about her. Even being forcefully drafted into Kurumu's plan to turn every male into slaves wasn't as horrible as she thought.

Horrible for her, I mean.

At first, Kurumu just used Marjorine as bait a few times to lure out male students towards her charm and get them under her control. After Kurumu finally had a decent number of male students at her beck and call to carry her stuff around, buy her drinks and kiss the floor she walked upon. Kurumu sent Marjorine to investigate on a more pressing matter.

Apparently there was this freshman girl named Akashiya Moka who was considered among the student population as the cutest, most desirable girl in the whole school. A title that Kurumu wanted for herself and her only. So Marjorine mission was to follow Akashiya Moka around school to try and find any sort of weakness or embarrassing secret Kurumu could exploit to her advantage. Though the mission made her feel dirty and mean, it also brought a sense of nostalgia.

It reminded her of all the time she pretended to be Inspector Butters; looking for clues and solving mysteries. Unfortunately it also brought memories when she followed her Dad around town trying to find what sort of anniversary gift he was going to get for mom. Only to follow him around town and watch him go into a movie theater to watch a movie called Fisting Firemen 9, 'wrestle' with naked guys and jack off inside 'The white swallow', a men's spa where men met to 'have fun' with each other.

Huh. No wonder people said she needed therapy.

Not that she could trust another therapist. Especially after what happened with Dr. Janus.

Anyway…

Following Akashiya Moka around wasn't a very difficult job. Everywhere she went the pink haired girl would always stand up and be the center of attention, so no one ever noticed or found about Marjorine presence. Thanks to that she would overhear all sorts of rumors about the girl.

For example, one of the most prominent ones was that Moka was a Vampire.

A real Vampire and not as in the Vamp Kids' fashion, back in elementary.

Still, rumors are just that, rumors. Without concrete evidence, Marjorine couldn't take the information at face value. Also, since she didn't know anything about Vampires other than what she had seen in the movies, a trip to the library was necessary.

According to the 'Monster Encyclopedia': Vampires, also known as the Immortal Ones, are creatures that suck the blood of humans and livestock. Considered to be the Elite among monsters and feared for of their legendary strength. Among the characteristics in regards of appearance; the only thing that can physically distinguish a vampire from a human are their fangs, red eyes, their unnatural toughness and their unrivaled reserves of Youki.

This perplexed Marjorine. None of these characteristics really fit the girl she had been following around. Moka didn't have red eyes or looked particularly strong in terms of toughness. And Morjorine had no idea what the heck 'Youki' meant or was, but according to the book Vampires had so much it permeated the surrounded area with it power. So that was another things crossed from the list.

The blond girl couldn't fathom why would such a well-behave and cute girl, could possibly be compare to the monsters in the book. All she could get was that, apparently, Moka had beaten Komiya Saizou, a punk and a bully with a long reputation of misbehavior especially towards human women.

So, everyday Marjorine would report about anything she could find to Kurumu. Despite never amounting to much.

" _Be sure to find out more tomorrow!"_ The succubus would say. Unlike Cartman who would just piss and moan to her and probably smack her too. Marjorine find it screwy that a monster would treat her much better than Eric Cartman did when they were on 4th grade.

Heck, sometimes she even enjoy being with Kurumu. When they were on class Kurumu would sit next to her and even have pleasant conversation with each other, mostly about Kurumu herself, but it was still much more enjoyable than whatever scheme or insult Eric would direct towards her.

There was no better example about this, than when they assisted to Cooking Class, for female students only, together. In class, the teacher would often pair off students to work together in whatever food they were preparing that day. Kurumu would always pair up with Marjorine, since the blond girl was already working for her and did everything she asked which make her the perfect assistant for the succubus.

One would've think that being order around by the succubus would be a very grating experience, but it was the opposite. Seeing Kurumu in action was a very fascinating thing to witness. When she is working on the plate it's like she changes into a different person. Gone is the braggart whose entire mission was to conquer and enslave every male in school; in its place is a hard working girl who enjoyed every second making something delicious with her very own hands.

And after they finished, Kurumu would always give her some of whatever they worked on.

" _You helped, so it is only fair_." Kurumu often said. And Marjorine would always accept.

" _I..It's delicious!"_ No matter what it was; cookies, cake or curry. Kurumu's food would always be top notch.

" _Of course! It's only natural for me!_ " She answered with a smile.

It was moments like that, that made Marjorine glad to know Kurumu. If only she weren't so focused in her mean plan.

Marjorine stopped her trip down at memory lane just as she arrived at Kurumu's room door. After the third day, the blond had settled in a morning routine with the succubus.

Marjorine would always accompany Kurumu and walked with her to school, not out of any sort of closeness. But because the instant the succubus stepped out of the dorm, she would be swarmed by her growing number of followers and Marjorine was there to put some distance between the more 'touchy' ones and the target of their affection.

Marjorine didn't mind that part of the job at all, because it meant she get to spend more time with her new 'friend'.

With a knock on the door, Marjorine call out for Kurumu. "Hello? Are you ready?"

"Of course! Just a minute!" came the usual response. Ever since the blond girl began doing this, Kurumu would always take another 4 to 5 minutes, no matter how early she how late she arrived.

Four and a half minutes later, Kurumu finally came out the door.

"Good morning, Kurumu!" Marjorine greeted as she had become accustomed to.

"Morning, Mar'!" Kurumu greeted as well.

Marjorine noticed that every time they did this, Kurumu would greet her in a friendlier manner. It made her think the blue haired girl was seeing her more and more like a friend.

"Anything to report?" The blue head asked in a slightly more serious manner.

Marjorine nodded and then saluted like a soldier to a higher officer.

"Of course!" Then she took out a small notepad from one of her jacket pockets. "After trailing Akashiya Moka for a while, I noticed that she rarely spends time with anyone other than a fellow classmate of hers, a guy named Aono Tsukune. So I decided to investigate him a little" The blond girl then flipped to the next pages. "Tsukune Aono, male, 15 years old. Hobby: None. Speciality: None. Grades: Mediocre. Physical fitness: Mediocre. Overall he's the complete middle of the barrel." Marjorine kinda feel sorry for the guy. She knew how it felt to not stand up at all in almost everything.

"Do you know what kind of monster he is?" Kurumu asked expectantly.

"No, sorry!" Marjorine said as she lowered her head. "Since revealing your true form is prohibited, I couldn't find anything." Thank goodness for that rule or Kurumu would have found out the truth about her by now. She should consider herself lucky that the succubus didn't seem interested in finding her 'true form'.

"Anything else?"

" Y...yes" Marjorine stuttered, "there are some rumors going on that Moka apparently kisses Tsukune on the neck every morning." The blond girl said with a blush forming on her face. "But apparently he doesn't enjoy them very much because he always moans in pain."

"Huh…interesting" Kurumu pondered with her right hand under her chin. "Could it be that she isn't kissing him, but actually feeding off of him?"

"Well…that's a possibility, yes." The blond girl nodded. "But that would mean that she's a…"

"Vampire." The succubus finished for her looking overly thoughtful.

"Y..yes, but she doesn't look like any of the Vampires of the legends." If that were the case, most of the student population would be afraid of her instead of fondness.

Kurumu stood silent for a few seconds until she finally shrugged. "Whatever, I'm still going to beat her. And realize my plan." She said mostly to herself. "Anything more to add?" She asked as she gave a sideway glace at the blond girl.

"No, that's all." Marjorine answered as she put away her notepad inside her pockets.

"Well, good work Mar'." Kurumu complimented her honestly which brought a smile to the small blond girl. "Thanks to you, I have a plan to get back at that Moka for interfering with my plans!"

At the hearing of the words plans, Marjorine's mood deflated a little. "It was nothing." Oh how much she wished Kurumu didn't obsess over this mean plan. She didn't know why Kurumu wanted the male population to be her slaves and she was afraid to ask her directly.

"Don't relax just yet! We still have work to do!" Kurumu stated as she began walking towards the stairs to the first floor and leave for class.

"Yes. Kurumu." Marjorine replied as she followed her two steps behind.

* * *

Aono Tsukune, could hardly believe the events of the two past weeks of his life. Not in a million years would he have imagined to be attending classes as the only human in a school filled with monsters that would kill him if they ever find out his true nature. Fortunately for him, Youkai Academy had a rule that said that every student must always remain in human form.

But the reason why he didn't run away from this place was because of one person.

"Tsukune!" A beautiful pink haired girl called him from down the road.

"Good morning, Moka!"

Akashiya Moka, was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in her life and though he couldn't still believe it, she liked to be around him.

'I want to get closer to Moka!" Tsukune thought. It was the entire reason why he decided to stay.

"Tsukune, I know it must be lonely to be the only human here…" Moka said in a soft voice in order to avoid someone from hearing Tsukune secret. "But, I'll be here for you. If there is anything I can do, just tell me."

Tsukune was really flustered. Having a girl this beautiful and cute say something like that to him was a dream come true. "Moka! Why are you doing this for me…?"

"Why? Because…I…" Moka answered softly as she neared her face towards his.

"Whenever I'm with you I just want to suck your blood." Moka finished by putting her lips on Tsukune's neck and gave him a little bite.

"Ooowoooowoowow!" He yelled. "Moka! You sucked my blood again!"

Yes, Moka was beautiful, but she was also a Vampire.

"Sorry, it's just that the aroma is so good, I can't contain myself." She said with a smile. "Your blood is so delicious I'm afraid I'll get addicted."

After hearing that Tsukune turned his head down in frustration. Was that how she saw him? As a snack? The thought was too much for him, he needed a moment alone.

"I'm not your food!" He told her before walking away from her to clear his thoughts.

"Tsukune…" Moka murmured sadly, not understanding what just happened.

Unbeknownst to her, a small blond figure had watch the whole thing hiding behind a tree.


	3. Confronting the Vampire

Now that he was alone, Tsukune just wandered around the outside of the school with no real direction and lost in thought.

' _If only Moka didn't suck my blood every time we're alone together…_ ' he thought depressed. ' _What if Moka only wants me around so she could drink my blood?_ ' Then the mental image of her feeding of him without stopping. ' _I'll end up like everybody else around here!_ ' Referring to all the bones and skulls that lay around outside, which he was absolutely sure weren't decorations.

Then a sudden moan put a stop to his thoughts. "Wha…what was that?"

"P-please…some…one…" sounded a faint voice. Tsukune turned towards the direction the voice was coming from. On the ground was a very beautiful blue headed girl with one of the biggest chest he had ever seen in his life.

' _S-She's gorgeous._ ' He thought trying not to stare to long at the girl's chest.

"Help me, please…lend me a hand… I…suddenly started feeling ill." She pleaded softly looking at Tsukune.

Being the nice guy that he was, Tsukune quickly knelt to her level to try and help her up. "Can you stand? Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"It hurts." The blunnette replied as she stood up with difficulty using his body as support.

"What hurts?" Tsukune asked with concern. Whatever made the girl fall into the ground in pain could be very grave.

"M-my chest! It hurts! It feels like it's about to burst!" As she said that the girl then pressed her ample bust into Tsukune's chest, making him go completely red.

'It sure looks like it!' He thought almost fainting from the sensation of her breast rubbing against him. _'They're so big and soft!...Wait! What am I thinking!?'_

"Hey, Look into my eyes, Tsukune." The girl said suddenly.

'Wait…how does she know my n…' Tsukune couldn't finish that thought as his mind suddenly became woozy.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, ok!" the girl introduced herself with a smile, inwardly celebrating that her CHARM was working perfectly.

' _Such…beautiful eyes…I…I…can't control myself…why do I want to hold her tightly?_ ' Tsukune questioned as his body moved on its own. With his arms enveloping the girl and bringing her closer to him.

"Kyaa! What are you doing?" Kurumu asked playfully, as she made no struggle to leave his embrace.

' _What am I doing?_ ' The brunette repeated in his mind as the both of them walked still embraced towards the school building.

Unknown to him, a certain pink haired vampire, had caught a glimpse of what just happened.

"Tsukune…" She called softly, which wasn't heard by anyone but her.

…or so she thought.

Stalking her from the shadows and behind a tree, Marjorine sighed in relief.

"Phase one, success." Marjorine was glad the first part was completed without her having to interfere.

You see, her mission was to follow Moka and make sure she didn't interfere with Kurumu's little scene without making it look too obvious. Thankfully, the pink girl didn't only not interfer, she didn't gave chase after Kurumu and Tsukune either. Making Marjorine's work much easier.

With one last sigh, Marjorine left the cover provided by the tree and walked towards class.

' _I better hurry. I do not want to be late for Kani-sensei class._ '

* * *

Moka sighed sadly as she leaned against the wall on the hallway. She couldn't stop thinking about what she saw.

' _Who…who's that girl?_ ' She kept thinking. And what was she to Tsukune.

By the looks of it, it seemed as if they were lovers, being in each other's arm like that. But what bothered Moka the most was that she really felt conflicted at the sight of them and she didn't know why.

" _I'm not food_. " She remembered him saying before walking away from her. Was that what he thought she saw him as, as food? The thought of that answer made her feel terrible.

' _I'm so bad. Why is it that when I'm with Tsukune, I just want to suck his blood?_ ' She thought as a confused look crossed her face. ' _I don't even know myself._ '

"Hey…stop." A voice inside Moka's head said as the Rosario on the pink girl's neck pulsed. "This isn't the time to feel down…you are being targeted." The voice warned before it fell silent.

Moka looked around confused of the suddenly appearance voice, but she din't have time to dwell on it since another voice called her out.

"You! You're a vampire, right? The new voice called right above Moka. It was a blue haired girl looking down at her and sitting precariously on top the stairs railing. "At least that's what the rumors say, Akashika Moka."

"You…you're the one who was with Tsukune earlier." The blue hair and the massive bust were the dead giveaway. "When did you…?"

The girl didn't let her finish her sentence and jumped down from her position on the railings, falling with great grace. "I'm the succubus Kurono Kurumu. And I have come to defeat you." She said in a grandiose manner.

Kurumu's entrance and declaration didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the students who happened to be walking down the hallway.

'Wow, what a beauty!"

"Did you see that? She just flashed her panties as she jumped down!"

"Her chest is HUGE!"

"This girl is incredibly cute."

"Who knew there was another girl besides Moka like this!"

The sight of two beauties together was a never seen before experience for many of the male population, who where slowly inching their way to talk to both girls. Unfortunately for them, another girl, nowhere near as cute as Moka or 'developed' as Kurumu, stepped in their way with her arms extended, and still holding unto her briefcase, with the intention of not letting anyone near.

"Sorry! Sorry! There's nothing to see here! Go back to you business!" Marjorine announced franticly. She couldn't believe this was the way Kurumu decided to confront Moka. Announcing a 'fight' and revealing her true 'form' right in the middle of the hallway, where teachers might be watching. Just what was Kurumu thinking?

Of course, Marjorine wasn't the only one who noticed her faux pas. "Isn't against the school rules to give away your true form…?" asked Moka as she stoped glancing at the pigtailed blond girl and focused back on Kurumu.

"Moka! I can't stand you!" Kurumu announced as she rudely pointed towards her. "Youre the biggest eyesore in the way of my grand plan!"

"Plan…?"

"Yes. My plan to turn every member of the male student body into my slaves!" Kurumu revealed with a smirk. "THE YOUKAI ACADEMY HAREM TRANSFORMATION PLAN!"

This reveal was met with mixed reactions. Cheers for Kurumu from all those male students who wouldn't mind being 'slaves' if the got the chance to be acknowledged by such gorgeous girl; and looks of disbelief from Moka, her hardcore fanboys who wouldn't be swayed by Kurumu, and the very few girls who happened to be there. Including a certain blond girl.

'Can't believe she went with that name…' Said blond girl thought.

And after all that Kurumu still wasn't finished. "My plan was perfect! I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty right from the start! HOWEVER! Akashiya Moka, the guys at this academy are dreaming about you instead of me!"

Marjorine couldn't help but blush at that last part Kurumu mentioned. Was Kurumu referring to THOSE kinds of dreams? Then again, she was a succubus after all.

Kurumu then walked right up to Moka's face and continue her 'speech'. "I'm not letting you get away with this! I refuse to lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

Around them, some of the 'slowest' students finally stopped ogling the two girls and realized what was going on. "They looked like they're in a heated argument." One exclaimed as the others nodded in agreement.

'It really isn't an argument when it's so one-sided." Marjorine wanted to comment but keep her thought to herself.

"That's why I decided to prove I can defeat you, by stealing Aono Tsukune away from you!" Kurumu stated, changing from her 'ranting' voice into a more cocky tone.

"Wait, stop! Tsukune doesn't have anything to do with this…" Moka tried to reason, but Kurumu wouldn't have it.

"Is his blood delicious? You're just using him as food, aren't you?" The succubus mocked the vampire.

"No, I-I'm not using him…" The vampire tried but she couldn't even convince herself of that, since Tsukune's words still resonated within her mind.

"Ahahaha. You're face when you'll lose him to me would be a sight to see!" The succubus would've continued with her 'evil' laugh had it not been for a new voice to pop in.

"Moka!"

It was Tsukune. And his sudden appearance caught off-guard not only the two monster girls but also the girl in charge of the perimeter.

'Oh, clams! I didn't notice him coming!" Marjorine kicked herself in the back of her mind, wondering how much Tsukune has heard and if he was onto them now.

Another good reason why this confrontation shouldn't have been in such a public area.

"There you are! Sorry for running out like that!" Tsukune apologized, somehow ignoring the crowed of people surrounding the two girls and walking past a blond. "There is something I wanted to apologize for…"

Then, without missing her chance, Kurumu launched herself at Tsukune and embraced him tightly. "Tsukune! Thank you so much for earlier!" Kurumu said with a cutesy voice and proceeded to rub her chest against him.

"K-Kurumu! What are you doing?" Tsukune asked clearly surprised by the girl's actions and blushed profoundly. Before he could lose himself in the soft sensation, the brunette remembered what was he there for in the first place. "Wait, I wanted to apologize to Moka…!"

"Tsukune, you're being tricked! Hurry up and get that girl off you!" Moka warned him, "Kurumu isn't your friend!"

"How…awful…how can you say such things?" Kurumu 'cried', trying to make Moka look like the bad one. "Ahh…I'm getting dizzy…please take me to the infirmary…" The succubus implored as she slumped against Tsukune, letting him hold her.

"Kurumu!" The concern boy turned his head to look directly at her. And that's when she took her chance.

'CHARM!'

' _Wha?! It…It's happening again!_ ' Tsukune thought not knowing what was happening to him, ' _When I look directly at Kurumu's eyes, I get dizzy and weird…_ '

Marjorine, who was standing close to the two of them, turned her glance sideways to avoid looking directly at them.

This was a Succubus famous CHARM. Or so she had read on the monster encyclopedia.

Succubae were monsters of the night that appear in men's dreams in order to seduce them. An to do so, Succubae used their powers of illusions and their most famous one was their CHARM. With it, they can take control of a man's mind and control them like they were their marionettes by just simply looking at them in the eye.

Truly, a devious power.

The only one who could resist a succubus Charm were women (although some of them are also susceptible to their effects) and men with willpower greater than a succubus own CHARM abilities.

Marjorine, knew that she was susceptible to the CHARM since she wasn't a girl by nature, and she didn't believe to have enough willpower within herself. ' _If I couldn't defend myself from kids in school, there's no way I could resist a monster's power._ '

"Please believe me,Tsukune. That girl is dangerous." Moka pleaded, not realizing that Kurumu was using her charm on Tsukune right in front of her.

"Oh, really? Aren't you the one who's always sucking my blood?" Tsukune answered back, but if you look close enough one could see that his eyes were unfocused and foggy. Unfortunately, Moka didn't paid close attention, being too distracted by Tsukune's words.

"W-what?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Tsukune, her only friend was confirming her worst thoughts. And for the vampire girl, it was too much to handle.

"UUUWAAAAAAA!" Moka cried as she run away from the scene with tears all over her face.

"M-Moka!" Tsukune to call her, trying his best to overcome the strangeness of his body not responding to his commands.

"Come on, Tsukune. Take me to the infirmary." Kurumu commanded and he followed while also being dragged by the arm.

After both girls left the scene, so did the rest of the crowd that formed to see the spectacle, leaving only a blond girl behind.

Marjorine had her head lowered with her gaze on the floor and gripped her briefcase with much more force than necessary.

' _I feel dirty._ '

The whole thing made her feel like that. She didn't do much, but being a willing accomplice made her feel rotten.

Sure, she had done much worse as a willing accomplice before. Like shooting several people in the dick with a Glock came to mind. On that occasion, it all was just a series accidents caused by her bad aiming at the time.

But this, this felt meaner.

Taking away Moka's friend to make her cry didn't sound as bad, but it felt like it. Because Marjorine knew who bad heartache felt.

' _Lexus_ …' the Raisins' waitress.

Marjorine didn't even know Lexus real name, and she came to understand that what she fell for was just an act put up by waitresses to earn a bigger tip. But even so, despite all that, the girl still held a part in her heart.

' _The heartache is gone, but I still remember it…_ ' Like her heart was going to break apart and was going to bleed to death.

' _Why?_ '

Why did Kurumu do this? What was the purpose of this grand mission of hers? Power? Fortune? Order? Anarchy? None of this seemed right. They didn't matched with the girl, or at least, the side of her Marjorine had come to know lately.

What was so important to Kurumu to drive her break a young girl's heart? What end could justify these means?

"I'm sorry, Moka." Marjorine whispered in shame as she gave a respectful bow in apology towards the direction Moka ran off.

And with that, Marjorine turned back and walked towards the infirmary with her briefcase in hand, with the grip not as strong as before.

' _Hope teachers don't mind me skipping the rest of today's classes._ '

* * *

Marjorine was waiting just outside the door of the infirmary. Waiting for Kurumu to finish whatever she was doing in there with Tsukune. Then mental images of different possible scenarios played out on her mind, some of the mature-rating variety.

' _Kurumu, couldn't possibly be doing THAT, could she?_ ' Then she mentally kicked herself in the back. ' _She's a succubus. How could I forget?_ ' Then again, with her time knowing Kurumu, Marjorine doubted the blue head to be THAT forward. Sure she liked to flaunt her body around for every male to see and liked to flirt a lot, but Marjorine couldn't see her doing THAT stuff with just anyone.

' _Maybe she'll do it to upset Moka even more!_ ' A voice that sounded distinctly like Bebe, said angrily in her head. Having sex just to spite others was the kind of stuff Bebe would've totally know of since she had many bitchy rivals that would pull that on her.

Even so, Marjorine was sure Kurumu wasn't the type to do something like that.

Then, the blond girl was interrupted from her inner musing by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Marjorine, turned her head towards the direction the sound was coming from and widen her eyes when she noticed who it was.

"Moka?" Yes, it was the pink head, and she was sprinting full speed towards the blond. "Hey, slow down!" She said and the vampire seemed to have heard her since she was slowing down but not enough. "Hey, wai…" but Marjorine couldn't finish because she was sent flying down the hallway by the accidental collision.

"Stop it!" Moka called as she opened the infirmary door with almost enough force to break it and with the urgent thoughts of saving Tsukune on the forefront of her mind and ignoring the strange sensation of maybe hitting something before coming in.

On her end, Marjorine was a few meters down the hallway trying to get back on her feet. "Oow! Didn't know Moka was this strong…" The small collision was enough to send her flying away, as if a small car had slammed against her.

As she was regaining her footing, the blond heard loud sounds coming from the infirmary, and without thinking it twice, she dashed towards it. But as she entered, all she could she was Tsukune and Moka being dragged out of the window.

"What's going on?" She exclaimed as she saw stepped towards the window to have a better view. "Is that…Kurumu?" the blond asked out-loud surprised.

Kurumu was flying away using some dark bat-like wings that she suddenly had on her back. Another new feature was the appearance of a long tail, which she was using to drag Tsukune away with Moka in tow as an unwanted passenger.

It was kind of a surreal image to behold for anyone normal, but for her it didn't even broke her top 15 'weirdest shit I ever seen' list.

Suddenly, it looked like Kurumu couldn't hold the combined weight of both Moka and Tsukune and drop them down into the forest surrounding the school.

"What should I do, what should I do?" Marjorine wondered out-loud. She didn't want to see anyone hurt, and much less see them hurt each other in a fight. But how could she reach them in time?

Upon that thought, the blond looked down through the window.

A fall of that height wouldn't do much damage, but it would still hurt like heck.

"Here goes nothing…" she sighed before she jumped out the window.

" **Son of a biscuit!** "

Yep! She was right, it really hurt.

* * *

Deep within the forest, a confrontation was already underway.

"Move!" Moka cried as she pushed Tsukune out of harm's way. Had it not being for Moka, the human would've ended like the trees that received the attack themselves.

"Ah! She cut them like butter!" Those Succubus claws really weren't just for show.

"Tsukune! Hurry and take off my rosary!" And not wasting any second, the boy quickly pulled the silver rosary.

Only for it to not bulge.

"Huh?"

"Wha! Why it doesn't come off!" Tsukune tried again and again to pull it off, "It came off last time!"

Meanwhile floating in the air, Kurumu looked at the scene below and took the chance to mock the both of them. "Ahahaha, Stupid monster! It seems that you only have strength! And Tsukune is only a burdent to you! Why don't you just give up and DIE!"

With decision adorning her face, Moka embrace the human boy in order to protect them from the succubus imminent attack. "At a time like this, I know exactly what to do…" She whipered only for the boy to hear. Moka wanted to protect Tsukune, and she didn't want to lose him now or ever. 'Those are the true feelings of my heart.'

"Tsukune is my precious friend! It has nothing to do with his blood!" Moka yelled at Kurumu as she held the boy in her arms tighter against her. "If you're going to fight someone, just fight me and leave Tsukune alone!"

"Moka…" Tsukune was truly moved by her words, and made him regret ever thinking she just wanted him as food.

"Don't make me laugh!" Kurumu yelled in anger and finally sick at the scene below her, she took a swift dive towards them readying her claws to get rid of them with just one attack.

As the Succubus neared, Moka just closed her eyes waiting for the attack to come, fearing for Tsukune's live more than hers. Seeing this, Tsukune's instinct overtook him and gave the rosary one final yank.

"I'm not a burden to Moka!"

_CLACK_

And with that the rosary was off.

* * *

"Just a little bit more…" Marjorine said as she ignored the pain of her fall and run towards she had last seen Kurumu.

Then there was a flash of light and the air began to feel somewhat heavier.

' _Wh-what is this?_ ' It felt like there was something in the air, some kind of supernatural energy that she couldn't comprehend and it was sending all her senses into a panic. "Th-there!" She was able to pint-point the source of such energy. ' _The energy feels stronger in that direction_.' Despite that all her senses were telling her to run, Marjorine stepped forward and run towards that direction.

"They could be in danger!" Despite considering herself a coward for most of her life, the safety of the people she cared about always came first. No matter how scared she was.

Once she arrived to a small clearing, Marjorine finally saw, from behind the trees, what caused the sudden heaviness of the air.

"Is…is that Moka?..." Right in the middle of the clearing, looking similar to the Pink haired girl, stood a silver haired girl with a grand and imposing presence that send shivers down Marjorine spine. ' _She looks like a completely different person_.' Was this her true form? Was this the tarrying true power of the monster of legends? Was this a true vampire?

In the air, Kurumu was also slightly anxious at the imposing aura that Moka's true form was excluding.

"Don't mess around with me!" She yelled as she pushed that anxiousness away. "There's no way I could lose!" She couldn't lose, she would never forgive herself if she ever did. "Us succubae all have a mission. Seek a 'destined encounter' among the men we tempt! In order to keep of small numbers from dying out, we must carefully pick just one man from out of many to be our destined one!"

Her revelation didn't register with Moka who was just looking at Kurumu with contempt, but Marjorine, who was still hiding her presence, was beyond words. Was that the reason? The reason behind her plans to control the school's male population and defeat Moka, wasn't greed of power. It was love. But not any kind of love, it was True Love.

That's why the Succubae were dying out. They tempted men seeking their true love to give their hearts to. And among millions of men to look through, how lucky must you be to find your true love. And how awful must it feel not being able to find it, it would drive anyone to drastic measures.

' _Kurumu_ … ' She must be desperate too, with the future of her family and species resting on her and the succubae that remained.

It reminded Marjorine of what she had learned during her stay on Somalia when she was a pirate alongside Eric, Clyde, Kevin and Ike. Thought some did went into piracy for the money and power, many young people were forced into it out of desperation and lack of opportunities. Without education or jobs, they were forced to loot, kidnap and kill to earn money for their hungry or sick families.

To do horrible things you don't want to in order to save and protect your love ones and their future. That's what Kurumu was doing.

"You got in the way of my mission, Akashiya Moka! I can't let you get away with that no matter what!" And with a cry for battle, Kurumu dived once again to slice her opponent's head off.

On the ground Moka didn't look particularly worried, I fact she had a small smirk adorning her face.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked in a daring manner, "You can't let me do this, so you dare to bear you claws at the likes of me?" And her words only served to anger Kurumu even more. Once succubus was at striking distance from her, Moka said. "Frail egotistical woman…" and avoided a slash with perfect grace. "…Know your place!" Kurumu didn't have time to react or fly away, because with a swift motion, Moka had a tight grip on her tail. "Slow…" the vampire mocked as she swung the poor Succubus to the hard ground, leaving a small crater and sending rocks flying all around.

"I'm not done yet!" And with another mighty swing, she threw poor Kurumu towards a large tree. With an impact strong enough to make the three fall. "Am I too difficult for you?" The silver haired vampire mocked again. "Though you acted like a little devil a while ago, now you're just a naïve little girl." Moka continued as she neared her down opponent with a very slow pace, enjoying the whole thing. "Should I teach you a lesson? Why don't I tear off that tail and wings of yours…" She threaten with a very stone cold face, and silently enjoying the terror on the girl's face. "Or maybe make it so that you can never stand up to me again."

The whole scene put a very bad taste on Tsukune's mouth, who wanted nothing more than to put a stop to it, put the intense dark aura that surrounded Moka was making it very difficult for him to move a muscle.

"Please sto…"

"WAIT!"

A new voice called out as the owner moved to put itself between Kurumu and Moka with it. "Don't you dare lay another hand on her!"

"M-Marjorine…?" Kurumu was surprised by the sudden appearance of the blond. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked with difficulty since her whole body was in terrible pain.

Moka remained silent for a second as she gave a good look at the blond girl standing between her and the succubus with her arms extended and her briefcase still on hand.

"So, the one hiding in the bushes finally decided to reveal its presence." Moka stated with a little hint of amusement creeping on her voice. "You're that person who was trying to disperse the crowd earlier, right?" Moka pointed out-loud with the amusement in her voice a little more clear now, as if she was laughing at her own private joke.

"I-I'm not going to let you hurt Kurumu!" Marjorine said trying to keep her inner fear from creeping into her voice. "So please! Turn around and leave her alone!"

"Please, Moka leave them alone, Kurumu is already defeated." Tsukune said behind the Vampire, finally able to regain his voice. "There's no reason to continue!"

"Silence." The vampire ordered with amusement no longer in her voice, "None of you, can tell me what I can or cannot do!"

"Please go away! O-or I'll be forced to make you leave!" Marjorine begged once again.

"You! Make ME leave? Don't make me laugh." Answer Moka showcasing the pride vampires were known for. "And how you pray tell to do that?"

"With this!" Marjorine said as she opened the briefcase she was carrying and took out something out of it.

It was a hammer.

* * *

 

**[** **Flashback** **]**

 

_Just as he promised, he was filling Marjorine in with some of the realities and details she was surely encounter at Youkai Academy. Currently they were both inside of Marjorine's bedroom._

_"Monsters are violent by nature, so you can expect to be attacked at any moment!" Damien stated stoically._

_"R-really? T-that sounds scary!" Marjorine trembled regretting more and more the idea of going to a school of monsters the more she heard._

_"It's really no more different than any normal High School, if you think about it." Damien commented rapidly getting annoyed by the boy/girl interruptions. "Humans are equally if not more violent than monsters. They just pretend to care_ _more_ _so than monsters when violence does happen."_

_"Well…I guess that's true in some cases…" Though she hated to admit it, Marjorine had seen the cruelty of human nature. Unless of course Eric turned out to be a monster in disguise. "Are you sure Eric Cartman isn't a monster?"_

_"No. He is human. But even for monster standards he is one messed up guy!" Damien said with Marjorine nodding in agreement. "Now as I was saying…if you're attacked, you'll need to defend yourself!"_

_"How?" She asked worriedly, she wasn't the more aggressive or the strong type of person. She liked to resolve her problems without violence._

_"I said stop interrupting!"_

_"Sorry…!"_

_"You'll have to defend yourself with this." With the way of his hand, Damien used his powers to summon an object onto his hand. "Here, take this."_

_"This…this is …!"_

_"Your old hammer, yes."_

_It was the same hammer she had used when she was younger and everyone was playing with the stick of truth. Eric and Kyle were kings of the Human and Elven kingdoms respectively, Stan was a human ranger/fighter who sided with the elves, Kenny was a princess and the fairest maiden in the land (because no girl wanted to play with them.), Jimmy was a bard with magical spells of enchantment and she was a noble Paladin._

_"It looks just as new." She said as she inspected it on her hands._

_"Yes, I also took the liberty to 'upgrade' your weapon for more 'shock' and 'holy' damage." Damien simply told her._

_"B-but, that was all, make believe! We didn't really control the elements; that were all special effects provided by you!" Around the first days of playing, it got kind of boring pretending to throw 'invisible' powers at each other and caused a lot of arguments about what did what, and what defeated what. So they asked Damien to use his powers to make their fantasy role-play game look and feel 'authentic'._

_"In part, yes. But much of what you guys did were just you guys' own doing, I didn't have to do much." Damien revealed much to Marjorine surprise. "You guys tend to forget (or ignore) that this isn't a normal place, and you guys aren't normal people. Especially you, Butters!"_

_"Me?" she was so enthralled that she didn't even bother correcting him for using that name to refer to her._

_"Yes, all you have to do is believe and remember who you are and all that stupid motivational speech crap!" Hell, how much he hated forced cryptic exposition dialogue with tones of motivational speech behind them. Made him feel sick._

_"Um…thanks…I guess."_

_"Just remember, and then kick some asses. Now let's move on to the next topic."_

_Marjorine nodded, and put aside her new old hammer, feeling happy to have it back._

* * *

' _Good to have you old friend back._ ' Marjorine thought now that she was back to the present.

"A hammer? That's all that you have?" Had it not being for her trying to maintain her pride intact, Moka would've laughed out loud for the ludicrousness of the reveal. "Pathetic." Then she took a step forward.

"D-don't say I didn't warn you!" Marjorine still could feel the cold shivers down her spine, but she had to be brave if she wanted to save Kurumu from the vampire. "Now! Take this!" she said as she extended her arm with the hammer in it.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Was that supposed to do something?" Moka asked dully.

"W-wait! Why didn't it worked? What's wrong with it!" Marjorine began shaking the hammer frantically trying to make it work. "Could you please wait just a second?"

"No." And with that she delivered a powerful kick. That sent Marjorine flying away.

"Marjorine!" Kurumu screamed unable to move a muscle to do something.

"No…" Tsukune muttered sadly seeing an innocent person trying to protect her friend get hurt.

"Disappointing." But then, in mid air Marjorine regained a more upright position and fell on feet, surprising the Silver haired Vampire and everyone else. "That should have knocked anyone out!"

On her end Marjorine was breathing heavily and in deep pain. _'That kick…it would've killed me if I hadn't blocked perfectly_.' Being a natural born victim and with people always wanting to hit her when she was younger, she developed an instinct to block any attack directly at her. All thank to their role-playing game.

' _Still…why didn't the hammer work?_ ' Damien told her it would work, so why it didn't now that she needed it. Was there some kind of trick or something? Why didn't Damien told her?

'Believe in yourself and remember who you are, you fucking idiot!' Damien voice said on her head, 'And don't ever make me repeat that stupid shit again, asshole!"

' _Remember who I am? But I know who I am. I'm Marjorine_.'

"No! I meant, who you are when you wield the hammer, you retard!"

Geez, even the voices in her head didn't think much of her. Remember, who she was when she wields the hammer? Well…she was a paladin.

"Butters the Merciful." She whispered.

"Yes! Now go and kick that vampire slut's ass!" Damien's voice encouraged.

"Yes!" She yelled as she made her way back to the fight. The whole inner exchange being just a few seconds long.

"You are sturdier than you look, I'll admit that." Moka 'praised' the hurt looking blond. "Admit defeat and plea forgiveness on your knees and I shall show mercy. Let it not be said that I do not ever show leniency."

"Ha, you wouldn't know about kindness or mercy." Marjorine antagonized. A very big error in Tsukune's mind. A big, fatal error.

"Please, Marjorine! Don't do this you'll die!" Kurumu couldn't bare the sight of the blond getting hurt for her sake.

"Doesn't matter, I'll always protect the innocent from those who abused them." Marjorien said, slowly remembering how a Paladin should suppose to act.

"Why?" She asked, but her real question was, 'why are you protecting me?' After all the things she made her for her and treating her as a minion or a secretary at best.

"Innocent? Do think that succubus is really innocent?" Moka questioned angrily. How could someone ever called that egotistical woman innocent?

"It's true that Kurumu did terrible acts against you and others…" Marjorine said, which caused Kurumu to flinch in place, "…But she did so for a noble cause, Love!" That declaration made Kurumu's eyes to widen in surprise.

"She must save her species, and to do so she must find her true love so that her friends and family can have a prosper future! If that isn't a noble cause then I don't know what is!"

"Mar'…" Kurumu could feel tears coming from her eyes. Never would have she thought she'll find someone like the blond, someone who would do or say something like this to her. Now she was truly regretful of not considering her a friend since the beginning.

On the sideline, Tsukune couldn't help but agree with the sentiment. Yes, Kurumu may have tried to manipulate him, but she couldn't see true malicious intentions from the girl.

"Oh, please spare me the act, BOY!" and as if Moka's words were a hit, Marjorine flinched and took a step back in recoiled surprise.

"Wha…"

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice something like that from your scent? Though I commend you from trying to disguise it, it took me two whole seconds to realize the truth about you."

"M-Marjorine…?" Kurumu was shocked by Moka's words, but even more so was the fact that Marjorine just stood there and didn't say something for herself.

"Moka, what are you talking about?" asked Tsukune, who didn't comprehend what Moka was referring to.

Ignoring him, Moka continued looking directly at the blond "So what are you? Some kind of pervert who like to play dress up or are you just a freak?" Said blond remained in place trembling at those horrible words Moka was throwing at her. "What, cat got your tongue now that I revealed your little secret?"

Marjorine continued to say nothing to defend herself as she tried to keep her trembling under control. That is until she took a very deep breath.

"Enough!" The blond said, but not with her regular voice, but a much deeper one. That sudden change really threw off guard both Kurumu and Tsukune. Then she took off the green bows from her head to let the long blond hair set loose. After that she took off the green coat that was her uniform unto the ground, showcasing how flat her chest really was.

"Are you angry because your charade is over?" Moka kept on mocking. "Couldn't take it anymore?"

"I said it was enough!" Marjorine answered still using the deeper voice. "I prohibit you from speaking anymore!" This caused Moka to look at HIM angrily.

"No lower being can tell me what to do. Do you know whom you're dealing with?"

"Yes, you are a Vampire, also known as the Immortal ones, a creature of legend feared for their enormous power. You are part of the Elite and no monster could compare with you!" Marjorine told her with a serious voice.

"Hm. It seems that you do know where I stand, which make your actions here look even more ludicrous." Moka would've continued her mocking but Marjorine spoke up once again.

"Yes, but it's also you who don't know whom you're dealing with!"

"What!?"

Then the sky opened and a light fell upon the blond, curing his wounds and making the pain go away as he spoke.

"For a former servant of his highness, the Grand Wizard King, ruler of the Kingdom of Kupa Keep! Loyal companion of Sir Douchebag, the Dragonborn! I am Butters the Merciful! Paladin and Protector of the innocent, Seeker of Truth and Justice for all races! And with Hammer in Hand I shall smite away the evil from this world and cleanse it in the name of peace, love and the power of Jesus!"

Once he was finished the light that shined upon him disappeared alongside the school uniform he wore. Instead he was draped turquoise clothes, a dark blue cape, yellow gloves, black boots and a headband with a gemstone in the center of the forehead.

These changes made silence permeate the environment. With Tsukune and Kurumu being too surprised to even talk while Moka looked at him with an expectant look on her face.

"Stand down or face my power!" The Paladin gave his Ultimatum.

"Interesting…" Moka commented amused by the whole introduction, "Show me this power you speak off!" She jumped forward preparing another powerful kick to send this 'Paladin' into unconsciousness

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Butters the Merciful answered the challenge and spun his hammer. "By the Hammer of Justice!" he yelled as he threw his weapon towards the charging Vampire.

Moka watched the Hammer come directly at her with no worry, ' _Fool, does he really think that toy could ever damage me_?' She thought as she swung her arm to swat away the hammer is if it was a fly.

Big mistake.

The moment her hand came into contact with the hammer, a surge of pain coursed through her whole body. Adding to injury, the projectile didn't lose any momentum and still hit her full force sending her ass first into the ground.

"Moka!" Tsukune cried as he knelt besides her to check on her. "Are you alright?"

Moka was too busy focusing on the pain she felt that she didn't respond or even acknowledge the boy. ' _What was that? Why did it hurt so?_ " The worst was on her hand she used to try to block the weapon. It felt like it was burning. With a quick glance, she noticed that there was a red burn mark on her hand.

" _How?_ "

"It looks like vampires are weak against weapons imbued with Holy Powers!" The paladin pointed out loud as he picked up his hammer, making the Vampire very angry!

"Why you!" She yelled before pushing Tsukune away and step up full speed to deliver a very high and powerful kick. But in her anger, the kick became sloppy instead of graceful as her other kicks.

"Shield of Righteousness! Protect!" And as for his command, a turquoise shield shined into existence on the paladin's arm and used it to block Moka's attack. The resulting impact caused a small tremor and a cloud to surround the area.

After the dust settled, both fighters were separated by a few meters from each other with the Vampire being slightly winded and the paladin breathing heavily.

CRACK!

Came the sound from his shield. The kick was enough to almost shatter it to pieces.

' _A kick that shatters a +5 shield is a kick that kills instantly_.' Good thing he was good at push blocking. ' _Time to end this_!'

After throwing away his now useless shield, the paladin prepared to attack once more, but was interrupted by someone stepping between then in the same manner he had done before.

"Please! Do not fight anymore!" Tsukune insisted. "Both of you will only get hurt!" There was being enough violence for one day. A sentiment that the Paladin did share.

"True. This battle is meaningless and will only end in suffering." The blond said which brought a sigh of relief from the brunette.

"I refuse!" retorted Moka. "I shall end this right now!" It was because of her pride as a Vampire that she refused to back down from a fight.

"Listen to Tsukune! Please end this fight!" Kurumu pleaded, finally being able to stand by herself, but it still presented some difficulties.

"Silence. Once I'm finished with him, you're next, succubus!" She threatened. Moka was beyond pissed. Normally, she would have much more composure than this, but something in the blonde's face made her want to bash it in. And not been able to so easily, riled her even more.

"Listen to them! This battle is over!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Moka yelled losing all of her self-control. She dashed towards the paladin once more with the intent to finish him off for good.

"If you do not yield then you shall taste my righteous fury!" And just as his words left his mouth, a bolt of lightning came down from the sky hitting the paladin's hammer head on. And from the hammer, the lighting shot out in a tremendous thunder.

Moka have no chance to try and move out away, and even if she did have it, she wasn't completely sure if she would be able dodge lightning.

"Aaaaah!" The vampire howled in pain as electricity coursed through her body.

After the shock subsided. The silver haired girl remained standing with her hair completely messed up by the static energy and her school uniform in ruins.

"Heh, that's all you g…?" She tried to said but before she could finish her quip, she fell down unconscious.

"Moka!" Tsukune scream in anguish as he ran towards the downed girl. "Moka, please!"

"Don't you worry." The paladin told him as he too walked towards Moka. "She passed out from the shock. And knowing her true nature, she'll be okay." Vampires were very sturdy and resisted all sorts of physical stress and punishment, or so said the monster encyclopedia.

"If you want I can tend her wounds, but I'm afraid she'll woke up and attack me." He offered Tsukune with a small smile.

"Can you? I just need to put the Rosary back and seal her powers, and then you can heal her!" But the paladin's just shook his head at the idea.

"That might just kill her. Shell be better off being treated at the infirmary…or what's left of it." He tried to make a joke but the boy in front of him didn't find it funny. "Besides, do you think she'll ever forgive you for letting the person who beat her, heal her after the battle?"

"Probably not." Tsukune answer truthfully. Pink Moka wouldn't hold it against him, but silver Moka was a different story. "I can't believe she went off the hook like that."

"It's not her fault." The Paladin answered immediately surprising him. "Even I could tell, this was way out of character for her."

"Then, what do you think happened?"

"A combination of things; her own bloodlust, combined with the fact that we hurt her vampire pride. Also a side effect of my 'Hammer of Justice' Throw, is that sends the opponent into a rage that makes them attack very sloppily." Not to mention his Natural-born victim attribute that made him 50% more prone at being attacked. "The end result was this."

"Wow."

"Not to interrupt or anything, but there are two girls here that need medical attention." Kurumu said. She had regained enough strength to complain while the two boys were ignoring her.

"Ah, Kurumu! Wait, let me heal you." The paladin walked up to her and gave her a few pats in the back. "There, there…Are you feeling better?"

"No! I do not…wait!...yes I do feel better." It was strange one moment she was in pain and with bruises and now she the pain was gone alongside the bruises. Though she still felt a little drained of energy. It was probably mental exhaustion.

"Thanks…em…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to call you anymore…" She left the sentence hanging for a few seconds until realization finally hit the blonde.

"Gah! W-w-what have I done?" The blonde finally said with her 'normal' type of voice. ' _God, oh god, I screwed up_!' She got too wrap up with her Paladin persona that she forgot to show more discretion.

"You have some explaining to do."

"Yes, Kurumu." Marjorine answered resignedly. She had no idea where to begin with. But thankfully salvation came in the form of Tsukune.

"Um…Not that I'm not curious for answers myself but…couldn't it wait until we take Moka back to the nurse?" He asked hopefully, not believing himself to be strong enough to carry the vampire all the way back.

"Of course! After all this trouble is the least we could do, right Kurumu?"

The succubus just sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but only if you explain on the way!"

And with that, the three of them helped carry Moka back to school.

* * *

On a Dark room on the deepest parts of hell, a dark figure couldn't help but chuckle as he watched how all played out. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"Didn't know you liked reality TV, Damien." A voice said behind Damien. The Anti-Christ turned around to look at the unexpected visitor.

"Ah, Kenneth McCormick! Back in hell, I see."

"Cut the crap Damien. Just tell me what that was on your 'TV'" said in a very cold tone.

"Whatever do you mean?" Damien played the fool.

"Since when Butters could do stuff like that? Did you grant him powers and now you're spying on him?" The resurrecting boy accused with a pointed finger.

"Is it hard to believe that maybe Butters did all that by himself?"

"Bullshit!"

"I do not! It's not my fault you don't want to believe me…or maybe you refuse to believe that you aren't the only special kid from South Park, hm?" Damien countered with a condescending tone.

"Shut up!" was Kenny's only response. Though he was right, the whole thing with Mint Berry Crunch that one time did pissed him off. "Just fucking explain."

"Hn. I'm telling the truth, you see…"

* * *

"That's hard to believe, but…that would explain a lot of what happens in this fucked up town and world." Kenny admitted.

"Now you understand." Damien was relieved that the explanation was over.

"But, what about Butt… Marjorine? Did you explain this to her?"

"No, that would only cause him unnecessary stress, don't you think?" The dark boy retorted with one of the biggest shit eating grins ever.

"Fucker!" The angry Kenny picked the black haired boy from the shirt.

"You realize that telling him will only cause trouble, right?"

"Hn." Kenny hated to admit it but the demon spawn was right. He nodded and let the guy's shirt go.

"If you're so worried, I could send you there so you can keep taps on him."

"What do you …" Kenny began but Damien interrupted him by taking something out of his pocket.

"I'm saying that, I can transfer you to Youkai academy where you can be with your buddy, you gaywad."

"You know I can't…" Kenny said as he look at the application with suspicion.

"You can't or you don't want to?" Damien interrupted him again. "Does roaming the streets at night with your stupid costume because of your own guilt more important than your butt-buddy?"

"I…"

"Just think about it, and the next time you end up here you can tell me your answer. Until then, goodbye!"

"Goodbye? I'm not going…"

Then the next thing Kenny knew was that he was alive again.


	4. Answers and Explanations

"I…I don't know where to start." Marjorine said. She was dressed back in her school uniform. Apparently after she put the hammer away and back on her briefcase, the turquoise paladin robes vanished away. Marjorine theorized that it was probably a new 'feature', Damien had added to her trusty old weapon.

Currently, Marjorine alongside Kurumu and Tsukune were in the infirmary. After bringing the unconscious Moka here, the nurse in charge checked her for injuries. But since Moka's vampiric physiology was incredibly strong and durable, the nurse only recommend for her to 'sleep it off' and let her recover naturally. That was a relief for Tsukune, who was afraid that something major could've happened to his friend.

After the nurse left them alone with the sleeping vampire, Kurumu and Tsukune started asking questions.

"Why don't you tell us who you really are?" Kurumu asked very bluntly. The succubus had conflicting feelings. On one hand the blond she had met on the first day at school saved her from a horrible fate of being tortured or even killed by a vampire, for that she was grateful. On the other hand, the revelation of the blond's true gender put the time they spent together in a whole different perspective. The blond had lied to her and because of that she felt betrayed.

Tsukune, nodded in agreement with Kurumu. He may not have known the blond before but he couldn't deny that he was really curious about it.

The blond just sighed, feeling the long and tiresome conversation that was going to follow. ' _That question has no easy answer_ ' the blond thought. "When I was born…my name was Leopold Stotch, but my parents and friends often call me 'Butters'."

' _Leopold. That was a male's name._ ' Thought Kurumu. "That means…"

"Yes, I was born a boy." The 'boy' confirmed. Making the others eyes to widen in surprise. Kurumu began feeling even more down about the whole situation. But Tsukune just turned into a more meditative look.

"You say you 'were' born a boy, does that means that you aren't one anymore?" The brunette boy asked. Making Kurumu look at him and then at the blond curiously.

"Ehm…in a way…" 'Leopold' said while looking down, trying to find how to explain this correctly. "Physically I'm still a man, but...I don't see myself like that anymore." The blond stopped and took a big breath. "I'm a girl and my name is Marjorine!"

Both Kurumu and Tsukune were astonished by Marjorine's strong conviction. She wasn't pretending to be a girl, she was one.

"But…why? Why did you change?" Tsukune asked but quickly regretted it after seeing the look 'Marjorine' gave him. It was a very personal question to ask and he was just a stranger to her. Next to him Kurumu didn't say anything but she was awfully curious about it herself.

"That's…that's an awful long story…" Marjorine sighed. The story involved many tragedies and childhood traumas, which were too many to count. Still, Kurumu, as her friend, had a right to know.

"I guess, it all started after I was molested by my uncle when I was 5 years old…" She said, setting an uncomfortable mood in the whole room. Both Kurmu and Tsukune were aghast at the revelation, and as Marjorine continued her tale, they realized her story was only going to get worse.

* * *

 

Cold.

There was no night which wasn't cold, but today for some reason it felt colder than any other nights. Inches of snow covered both the streets and the rooftops all over the city. But this didn't bothered or slowed down a dark shadowed figure that traversed the rooftops. The shadowed figure jumped from rooftop to rooftop in a very unclear pattern, a tactic to evade anyone from tracing or follow him.

Then a scream was heard. This gave stop to the rooftop hopper and turned towards the source of that scream. Walking to the edge and crouching down to make itself less visible, the figure observed the situation playing down below.

Young girl. Probably not even over 16. Dressed in a manner to look herself older, most likely to enter a bar or a rave. Now she was being pushed down an alley by a burly man, most likely a mugger or even a rapist. Still. The figure on the rooftop didn't move a muscle. It just observed with keen eyes and waited.

The girl screamed, much to the annoyance of the mugger which earned her a powerful backhand from him. The girl just fell on the ground holding her face in pain with tears falling down her eyes and sobs escaping her lips. Then the mugger took out a knife and slowly made his way down to the fallen girl.

' _There!_ '

That's when the rooftop observer made his move and jumped down on the mugger like a predator pouncing its unsuspecting pray. The mugger didn't have any time to react before he received a tremendous drop kick that sent him flying towards a dumpster completely out cold.

The girl turned to look up at figure how attacked the man who assaulted her. She could tell that her savior was male, but she couldn't see any details of his face because over his head he was wearing a dark purple-ish hood and a black face mask over his eyes.

The only thing that stood out was a big green 'M' on his chest. This symbol looked really familiar to her, as if it she had heard about it a very long time ago.

"Are you okay?" The hooded figured asked with a deep raspy voice.

"Y-yes!" She replied nervously.

"Good. Now get out of here and get back home." He ordered, "And never walked down the streets this late at night."

Normally, she would've ignored this type of preachy advice and told the guy off, but with the adrenaline still in her veins and her slight dizziness, she didn't complain at all. But before, she ran walked back to the safety of her home she had to ask: "Who are you?"

"I'm nobody." He answered her before jumping at a pipe and climbed it with great speed to disappear over the rooftops above.

* * *

 

Over a building, one block away from the mugging he stopped, the hooded hero sat down against a wall and lifted over his shirt. Underneath it, there was a bloody wound with opened stitches.

"Fuck." The hero cursed, forgoing the deep raspy voice for one more natural.

That jump, must've opened the stitch of the wound he had earlier tonight. If he didn't do anything soon, he would bleed to death. A minor inconvenience for him, but the night was still young and there was still people committing crimes out there.

Suddenly the appearance of a new voice exalted him.

"Well, well, if it isn't a hero bleeding to death." the voice said in a mocking tone. "Tell me hero, how are you going to get out of this situation?"

"Fuck off, Damien." The bleeding hero answered looking at the dark boy with unfriendly eyes.

"That's how you receive me? And here I was, willing to help your pathetic ass." Damien continued, never changing his mocking tone. "Have fun bleeding to death, maybe I'll see you later in hell, Kenneth.

"I don't need your fucking help!" Kenny, yelled at the demon spawn. From one of his many hidden pockets, Kenny took out a small back with black powder in them. He then applied the powder on his wound, stopping the bleeding. After that he took out a lighter and put the flame on the wound filled with powder.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kenny gave a hollering scream of pure, adulterated pain.

"Suturing a wound with gun powder? That shit must have hurt." Damien commented, not affected at all by Kenny screams. He had heard worse from the damned souls in hell. "You hate dying that much? Despite dying over a hundred different time?"

"S-shut up…"

And surprisingly, he did. Damien remained silent with the only sound filling the air for the next minutes being Kenny's heavy breathing.

"Are you done?" The dark boy asked after 15 minutes of silence.

"I think…" Kenny continued to breathe heavily and made no tries to stand back up. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to hear your answer…" Damien said, reminded him of the offer back in hell.

"I completely forgot about it…" Kenny confessed jokingly. To tell the truth, he didn't forget completely, he only chose to ignore it while for other more important matters like getting some food on his stomach of find a place where he could wash and sleep (in case he didn't die again). Also part of him thought the whole thing might have been a dream or a hallucination or a dream.

"Hn. I doubt that." Damien said with no humor on his voice.

"I had more important things to do. And I still do. I have to get back to the streets." Kenny said as he stood up using the wall he was resting on as support.

"You really haven't gotten over it, do you?" Damien narrowed his eyes. "You are still living in your own self-misery, unable to go on. And for what? For that stupid little …"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kenny interrupted him really pissed off. "If you finish that sentence I'll…"

"You'll what? What would you do, Kenny?" Damien dared him with narrowed eyes. "You're still pathetic. You're playing the brooding superhero while grieving over your dead sister! What was her name again…? Kar…something."

"Don't you dare say her name!" Kenny couldn't take it anymore and rushed towards Damien with his armed cocked and ready to punch him in the face. But his fist didn't come into contact with Damien's smug face. It came to a stop in the last second thanks to the antichrist's telekinetic grip on him.

"I remember the first month after her death." Damien began, "you'd cry until you couldn't take it and you'd kill yourself every frickin' day in the vain attempt to talk to her." Kenny tried to yell at him again but his telekinetic grip kept the blond boy from uttering a single sound. "A shame that you still haven't found her yet."

Kenny kept struggling until he felt the grip that kept him in place, loosen a bit. He couldn't move but now he could talk.

"Fuck you, Damien. I know where she is!" He knew exactly where she was, but saying it out-loud really didn't sit well with him. "She was catholic, and since heaven is only for Mormons, that means she's in hell!" A place where Damien had the power to keep him away from her. "I know you hide her every time I go there! Admit it!"

"We had this conversation before," Damien sighed. "I do not hide her from you."

"Like I'd believe the word of the antichrist!" Kenny spat.

"But I have let you roam free through all circles of hell and still you haven't found her." The dark boy pointed out. "Also, why would I hide your sister soul from you in the first place?"

"To make me miserable and see me suffer." Kenny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And knowing who he was dealing with, he was pretty sure he was on the mark. "You're the fucking son of the devil, that's what you do."

Sighing once again, Damien pinched his eyes in annoyance. "Dude, I'm getting fucking tired of this routine."

"Then tell me where Karen is!"

Then silence reigned once again over the two boys. Damien finally released Kenny from his grip and the two of them stood there looking at each other's eyes not moving a muscle. They remained like that for two whole minutes until Damien broke the silence.

"Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Kenny questioned untrusting. He knew he couldn't let his guard down in front of the antichrist.

"Accept my earlier offer and I'll lead you to your sister." The second those words left his mouth, Kenny was already in front of him grabbing him by the shirt.

"I fucking knew it! You had her the whole time, you asshole!" Kenny yelled directly on his face, but the demon spawn didn't even flinch.

"No. Knowing where she is and not telling you, is not the same as me having her!" Damien explained, but he could tell Kenny didn't believe him. "I'll tell you this much. I do not own her soul and I do not have a claim for it."

"Then who does?! Your Father?"

"I cannot tell." Damien continued. "But I can take you to the one who does. All you have to do is accept my offer."

"Why?" Kenny asked while realizing the grip he had on Damien's shirt.

"To keep an eye on that gaywad Butters." He answered. "The power he holds is great and cannot go unchecked."

"You're the fucking son of the fucking devil! You can keep an eye on But…Marjorine better than me! Hell, you where spying on her with your TV back on your room in hell." Kenny yelled.

"Because I have better fucking things to do than watching that gay asshole all day!" Damien yelled back. "Besides, isn't he your friend? Don't you care for him at all?" the dark boy smirked when he saw the look on Kenny's face.

Kenny looked down on the ground not saying a word with hundreds of thoughts passing through his head. "Why me specifically?" he finally asked, though he had a pretty good idea why. "Why not someone like Bradley?" Also known as Mint Berry Crunch.

"Gok'zarah? Pftt! That guy's too busy playing superhero in space; fighting eldritch monsters that happen to cross to our dimension and shit." Not to mention the fact that he defeated Cthulhu, a cosmic entity of untold powers that thwarted his own. Like hell he was going to try and talk with the guy.

"I gather I was the second option, then?" Kenny deduced.

"That and two more things." Damien said as he raised two of his fingers. "One, you are friends with Butters which makes it easier for you to keep tabs on him; Second, you can't fucking die! That alone reduces your chances of screwing up by half."

"Good to know." The blond answered sardonically. He had guessed the reasons why he was selected perfectly. "So if, and that's only if, I accept this offer, what exactly would you have me do?"

"Just keep an eye on Butters. Make sure he doesn't die." Damien said calmly. "Also, you have to pass all of your classes and graduate."

"What? Why?" Kenny asked confused.

"Because I have to send you there as a student!"

"I get that. But why do I have to graduate?" Heck he didn't even finished junior high.

"'Cause Butters wants to graduate, and in order for you to keep track of him is if both of you are in the same grade. So that means you have to finish school the same time Butter does." That also meant that if Butters had to repeat a year, Kenny had to do the same. But Damien wasn't going to mention that.

"Shit." Was all that Kenny could say. Though he cared about Butt…Marjorine, going back to school after abandoning it was going to be rough. But still…

"If you don't want to do it, it's fine. But you'll lose the chance of me taking you where your sister is." Damien reminded him.

"Can't you take me to her first? Then I'll do whatever you want. Anything." Kenny proposed without hesitation. When he said anything he meant ANYTHING.

"No, no no…" Damien accentuated his answer by waving his finger. "That's not how this works. You have to work for your ultimate reward, Kenneth." He said sounding like a teacher correcting a student. "Finish high school, then you can see your dead sister. Sounds like a good deal to me."

"…"

Three years. That was a very long time if you asked him. But, he had already spent the past two years on the streets dying and looking for her sister on hell only to revive the next day and repeat the process all over again.

"It's not like you have anything to lose."

That was also true, Kenny admitted. He abandoned school and his friends. He didn't have a home to go back to or call his own. The only thing he did was stop muggers and rapists at night.

"What's your answer?"

Giving a big sigh, Kenny finally said:

"I…"

* * *

"And that's pretty much it." Marjorine finally finished with her tale. She didn't tell them EVERYTHING about her life though, it still took her a little more time she had initially expected since she had to add or clarify certain parts every now and then. Especially when it came to explain how she had been Marjorine for the first time. A story that involved, faking her death, crashing a slumber party and after she came back home and told her parents she was alive, she was chained in the basement for days in the basement, because apparently his father did a ritual to revive her fake corpse and thought she was some sort of demon spawn.

Now that she thought about, she remembered how her parents tried to feed her by tricking a poor woman working for a curtain company to come down to the basement and killed her by smacking a shovel on the back on the head just to offer the corpse.

' _Ah! I completely forgot! I took a small nibble when I almost starved._ ' Add cannibalism to the list of unresolved traumas.

Shaking such thoughts away from her head, Marjorine turned to look at Kurumu who was drying off her tears. Half-way through the tale Kurumu began shedding tears and made a great effort not to cry out loud, managing only soft sobs.

Next to her, Tsukune looked ill. Just as he thought, the whole tale was really uncomfortable to hear and made his insides squirm. He couldn't believe someone could live through a life as horrible as the blond in front of him and not end up a complete mess.

'Then again…' He noticed the way Marjorine told her story. Not a single time did she break down crying or shy completely away from telling such horrible stories. It was as if she was telling stories that happened to someone else instead of her.

'It kinda makes sense…' One could make the argument that it was because those horrible things happened to Leopold, the boy and not Marjorine the girl. He left the terrible past behind and started anew as someone completely new.

Still there was one thing that bothered him.

"Marjorine." Tsukune called her name. "There is still one thing I don't get." As he spoke, he could feel Kurumu sending him a look. Most likely one that pleaded him to not bring out more bad memories for Marjorine.

"What is it Tsukune?"

"It's about your 'powers', you never fully explained them." It was something he had also noticed from her stories. Never had she mention something that would identify her as some kind of monster which lead him to wonder. 'Is she really a monster? Or is she something else?'

"It's against the school rules to reveal what kind of monster you are." Marjorine nervously bit her lip as she responded.

Tsukune was taken aback by this. After revealing such personal stories about her childhood and the truth behind her gender, she suddenly felt so defensive about her true form'? That didn't made sense to him. But since he too would be defensive about his true nature as a human, he didn't push his luck and backed away from that line of questioning.

"You're right. Sorry I asked." Tsukune apologized with a slight bow.

Kurumu also refrained from asking despite her curiosity. Although she guessed that Marjorine would most probably be some type of 'border being' like a witch or a warlock; who are not accepted and treated like outcasts by both the human and monster world.

"Thanks for understanding, Tsukune." Marjorine returned the bow, "I just hope that despite today's event, we can get along fine."

"Of course! I'd like to become friends!" Though transgender-ism was frown upon by many, Tsukune felt that after discovering that monsters were real (not to mention being friends with a vampire) and that they have different set of values and norms; he found himself a little more open minded about the world. A boy who identifies himself as a girl was normal compared with vampires, succubus and whatever else that may attend to this school.

Marjorine nodded with a smile on her face, "Thanks Tsukune!" She felt happy and relieved that he accepted as easily as he did. Just after that, she turned to look at the succubus. "Kurumu…" she said softly.

"Mar'…" The blue haired girl replied back just as soft. She had finally regained some control of her feelings and was no longer crying. Then something unexpected happened. Marjorine bowed very low in a sign of shame and regret.

"I'm sorry, Kurumu!" Marjorine apologized. "I'm sorry for hiding my past self! I just wanted to start anew in a place where no one knew what I was and have friends that accepted me." But how can they accept her when she wasn't honest about what she was. "I was afraid that if people knew what I was, they would hate me." Just like the people back on South Park. "I know, I basically lied to you and…and if you hate me and never wish to speak to me again, I'll understand."

A heavy silence then fell on the nurse office and the two of them stood very still, not daring to move a muscle. Tsukune wanted nothing more than to make himself as small as possible but he too didn't dare to move and disrupt the scene in front of him. His eyes travelled from the still bowing Marjorine, to the still emotional Kurumu and finally resting upon the figure of Moka who was still sleeping.

After what appeared to be an eternity of silence. Kurumu finally spoke up. "I-Idiot…" she said making both MMarjorine and Tsukune wince at her words. But Kurumu didn't stoped there. She walked towards Marjorine and lifted her upright from her position to look at her in the eye. "You're and idiot." She repeated making Marjorine almost cry.

'I did lie to her…' The blond thought, 'Insults is the least I deserve.' But her own self-depressing thought were interrupted when she felt being pulled into a hug.

"How could you possibly think I'll ever hate you?" Kurumu said as she brought Marjorine closer to her. "Do you really think so poorly of me…?" Kurumu started feeling the tears coming down again.

"No, never!" Though she had her doubts about Kurumu's plan to conquer the school. She never really thought ill of her. "I thought…I thought that you'll hate me for lying to you."

"You never lied. And it doesn't matter who you were before. All that matter is who you are now. And you are Marjorine." Marjorine was the girl she met the first day at school. The girl whom she had classes and made homework with. The girl who was her partner not only in cooking class but also in her stupid 'take over school' plan. The girl who jumped in front of a scary vampire in order to defend her, despite the initial odds of surviving. The girl whom she gladly call a friend. "You are my friend Marjorine."

Hearing those words made the blond girl on the succubus arms shed tears on her own. "Kurumu…"

And the two friends remained hugging each other crying, but not out of sadness, but with happiness about the now and the future.

' _That's so sweet_.' Thought Tsukune as he looked at the two girls hug each other. ' _If Moka were awake, she would cry along at the sight of these two._ ' Well, the pink haired Moka would. The silver haired one he was not sure. Then his gaze fell back on the sleeping girl. ' _I have no idea how I'm going to explain all of this to her_.' The only thing he did know was that it was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

A blond wearing a green jacket and brown pants was looking through the window watching the trees as the bus he was in passed by.

"You know, this is very unorthodox." The creepy bus driver commented to the blond sitting on his bus. "Transferring two weeks after school began, I mean." He clarified.

The young blond turned his gaze from the window to the back of the driver's head. "Just drive me to school." He answered clearly uninterested to make any sort of conversation.

"Ha,ha,ha!" The driver laughed not taking offence of the rude tone of the blond. "You look like the gutsy type. That's good because Youkai Academy can be a really **scary** place!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now explaining this is going to be a doozy.
> 
> See, when I first posted this story on FF.net several years ago, this was the ending point for the story. But I decided to go forward and continue writing. Needless to say it didn't pan out. So the chapters for the unfinished sequel were added to this story and later put in permanent Hiatus. 
> 
> So now that I'm posting this here, I'll cut the story here right as I should've back then.


End file.
